Отплытие
by natoth
Summary: Питер Блад и его отважная, но малочисленная команда только что захватили прекрасный испанский фрегат Синко Льягас и намереваются отплыть с Барбадоса. Но для этого им надо научиться управлять трехмачтовым парусником, причем как можно быстрее... Канон: Р. Сабатини "Одиссея капитана Блада" (Captain Blood - R. Sabatini) Peter Blood, Jeremy Pitt, Wolverstone, Ogle and others.


**Название:** Отплытие

 **Фандом:** Р. Сабатини «Одиссея капитана Блада»

 **Бета:** ~Алиция~

 **Размер:** мини, 1574 слова

 **Категория:** джен

 **Жанр:** приключения, юмор, пропущенная сцена

 **Персонажи:** Питер Блад, Волверстон, Джереми Питт, Хагторп, Дайк, Огл

 **Краткое содержание:** Питер Блад и его отважная, но малочисленная команда только что захватили прекрасный испанский фрегат «Синко Льягас» и намереваются отплыть с Барбадоса. Но для этого им надо научиться управлять трехмачтовым парусником, причем как можно быстрее...

 **Примечания автора:** Всегда было интересно понять, как двадцать беглых каторжников смогли отплыть от Барбадоса на столь сложной штуке, как трехмачтовый парусник, не имея особого опыта обращения с парусами... матчасть, такая матчасть. Мозг автора требует пощады и снисхождения! :) И да, там по матчасти есть один косяк, который суровые моряки бы не простили. Но мы это спишем на неопытность команды Блада и обстоятельства отплытия. Торопились они. Вот и все.

 **Время действия:** август-сентябрь 1686 года

 **Место действия:** Барбадос, фрегат «Синко Льягас»

* * *

На квартердеке величавого фрегата, носившего гордое имя «Синко Льягас», стояли четыре человека, негромко совещаясь о том, что нужно предпринять дальше. Возбуждение, вызванное их недавней победой над испанцами, у которых они и захватили этот прекрасный и могучий корабль, постепенно сошло на нет. Да, удача улыбнулась им сегодня неоднократно, преподнеся в подарок не только «Синко Льягас», но и полковника Бишопа в качестве заложника. Но было бы наивно полагаться только на высшие силы. Теперь им надо было толково воспользоваться подарком Фортуны. А именно: поскорее вывести корабль в открытое море, подальше от ненавистного Барбадоса, где они томились в рабстве почти полгода.

Из двадцати беглых рабов с плантаций Бишопа только пять человек обладали кое-какими познаниями в морском деле. И самый ценный из них, Джереми Питт, бывший прежде шкипером торгового судна, лежал теперь без сознания в кормовой каюте. Было очевидно, что помощи или совета сейчас от него не получить.

Питер Блад, служивший раньше под командованием самого де Рюйтера, мог управлять кораблем в бою. Натаниэль Хагторп, бывший офицер королевского флота, тоже имел представление об управлении судном. Огл уже доказал им, что его слова о том, что он был неплохим канониром, не пустой звук. Николас Дайк, в прошлом младший офицер королевского флота, был готов помочь.

Но они понимали, что в данный момент требуются немного не те знания. Чтобы заставить этот корабль двигаться, нужны умелые матросы, способные ловко управляться с парусами. Именно таких людей в их скромной команде не было.

— Медлить нельзя, нам надо отплывать, — решительно сказал Хагторп после того, как они выяснили, насколько члены их небольшого экипажа несведущи в морском деле. — Иначе на берегу могут спохватиться и попытаться нас остановить.

— Да, Нат, придется рискнуть, — кивнул Блад, посмотрев на мачты. — Надо выбрать наиболее смелых ребят для работы с парусами наверху. Придется обойтись без марселей. Всё равно у нас не хватит людей, чтобы с ними управиться. Поднимем фок, грот и блинд.

— Предлагаю обрубить якорные канаты, — произнес Дайк. — У нас не хватит ни сил, ни умения, ни времени, чтобы выбрать якоря так, как положено.

— Ты прав, — Блад повернулся к перилам и отдал громкий приказ людям, столпившимся внизу, на шкафуте: — Якорный канат рубить!

Несколько человек ринулись выполнять его распоряжение.

— Нужны шесть добровольцев для работы на мачтах, — сказал Блад, глядя на команду.

На сей раз в рядах бывших рабов вышла заминка.

Хагторп тяжело вздохнул.

— Понятно. Я это ожидал.

Он принялся расстегивать ремешки кирасы, которую надел для того, чтобы участвовать в хитром маскараде, затеянном ими, чтобы одурачить испанцев.

— Я пойду сам.

Дайк ухмыльнулся и тоже принялся раздеваться, оставшись в бриджах и рубашке.

— Кто со мной ставить блинд?

По рядам бывших рабов пробежал гул, но они все еще колебались. Наконец, вперед вышел Волверстон, презрительно оглянувшись на своих товарищей.

— Подумаешь, залезть на мачту! Да я готов эти паруса сам надувать, лишь бы убраться отсюда поскорее!

Пристыженные его словами, вперед выступили еще три человека.

Блад также скинул свой черный камзол и аккуратно повесил на перила полуюта.

— Отлично, Нэд. Пойдешь со мной на грот-мачту. Хагторп займется фоком, а Дайк, раз уж ему так хочется, будет ставить блинд.

Он принялся отдавать распоряжения, выбрав нескольких самых толковых людей для управления парусами с палубы, пока они будут возиться с ними наверху.

Хагторп и Дайк стояли невозмутимо во время этого разговора, но под конец не сумели сдержать тяжелого вздоха. Их товарищи по рабству абсолютно не разбирались в названиях такелажа и рангоута корабля.

— Господи, Ник, — еле слышно пробормотал Хагторп, наклонившись к нему, — как мне отдавать им приказы?! Они понятия не имеют, что такое фок!

Дайк запустил пятерню в кудрявые черные волосы, наблюдая, как Блад пытается втолковать одному из ребят, что такое руслень и почему он должен туда залезть.

— И ведь даже не наорешь на них, они же не виноваты, — ответил он.

Блад тем временем сунул парню в руки лот и подтащил к указанному месту.

— Стой там, измеряй глубину с помощью этой… _штуки_. Видишь отметки на веревке? Они обозначают глубину в саженях. Следи, чтобы она была не меньше десяти саженей. Что? Да-да, полезай туда, на руслень. Не беспокойся, там достаточно места, не упадешь.

— Господи! — снова повторил Хагторп, наблюдая, как новоиспеченный лотовый неуверенно перекинул ногу через планшир, чтобы спуститься на свой пост. — Штука! Что за салаги! Ладно, пора приниматься за работу, пока нас не снесло к берегу.

Корабль, после того, как были обрублены якорные канаты, действительно начал дрейфовать.

Дайк, по своему обыкновению, балагуря, поманил за собой парня, вызвавшегося помогать на бушприте.

Хагторп уже отдавал распоряжения своему помощнику, указывая на ванты.

Блад тем временем, осознав, что люди, поставленные работать со снастями, обязательно запутаются в их названиях, нашел выход из положения, и вскоре к соответствующим тросам были привязаны пестрые полоски ткани.

— Да уж, весело будет! — заметил Огл, наблюдавший за этим цирком. Иного слова он не мог подобрать к тому, что сейчас происходило на палубе.

— А ты становись к штурвалу, дружище, — приказал Блад, проходя мимо него к грот-мачте. — И смотри, не зевай!

— Капитан! — начал было говорить Огл, но потом махнул рукой и отправился на свой пост, прихватив одного человека в качестве помощника.— Ладно, разберемся на месте…

— Я в тебя верю, — сказал Блад, забираясь на ванты. Волверстон последовал за ним.

— Ух, дьявол! — сказал он, оказавшись на полпути к грота-марсу.

Блад к тому времени уже достиг площадки и высунулся из нее, проверяя, что там делает старый волк.

— Нэд, ты скоро?

— Это я вниз глянул, капитан, — сказал Волверстон, слегка запыхавшись. — И зря это сделал!

— Ага, — Блад перегнулся через перила, подав ему руку. — Давай, не бойся!

— Твою мать! — выругался Волверстон. — С чего ты взял, что мне страшно?!

— Иди через «собачью дыру», — посоветовал Блад. — Так безопаснее.

Волверстон еще раз выругался и вскарабкался на марс, судорожно цепляясь за путенс-ванты.

— Молодец! — Блад хлопнул его по плечу. — Половина дела сделана. Осталась другая часть, самая важная.

Волверстон вытер пот со лба, глядя, как на фок-мачте перед ними Хагторп и его помощник двигаются по рею в разные стороны.

— Да-да, старина, я пойду на правую сторону, а ты — на левую, — сказал Блад, перекидывая ногу через ограждение марса. — Всё, что нам нужно делать — это поднять паруса… — тут он замялся, осознав, что Волверстон может не понять его, и поправился: — Распустить сез…э-э-э… веревки, которыми закреплен парус.

— Ясно, — проворчал Нэд и сглотнул, увидев, что ему предстоит делать все это, стоя на тоненькой веревке, подвязанной под реем. — Чтоб мне лопнуть! — выругался он под нос, перелезая на свою сторону.

Отсюда, с высоты, работа с парусами уже не казалась такой легкой.

Блад отошел далеко от него, ловко, как кошка, пробежав по веревке (Волверстон вспомнил, что капитан назвал ее «пертом») до первого завязанного сезня. Он навалился на рей, опершись локтями о свернутый парус, и, распустив узел, принялся освобождать полотнище.

— Кровь и смерть! — бормотал Волверстон, медленно передвигаясь по своей стороне рея. Он старался не смотреть вниз, вместо этого уставившись на парус и веревки, которые надо было развязывать.

Впереди, на фок-мачте, Хагторп и его помощник уже почти закончили возиться с парусом. Огромное полотнище захлопало на ветру.

Пока Нэд находился близко к мачте, качка почти не чувствовалась. Но по мере продвижения к концу рея (капитан называл его «нок») Волверстон ощущал всем телом, как дерево пружинит и гнется под ним. Когда они освободили грот, рей отчетливо вздрогнул, заставив старого волка замереть, прижавшись к нему изо всех сил.

— Отлично, Нэд! — крикнул Блад со своего конца. А потом обратился к людям на палубе, ожидавшим его распоряжений: — Эй, на грота-фале! Поднять грот! — и тут же, опомнившись, добавил: — Трос с красной пометкой взяли и потянули! Вот так, отлично!

Он слышал зычный голос Хагторпа, который говорил что-то похожее парням, отвечавшим за его мачту.

—Теперь взяли тросы с беленькой пометкой! — крикнул он, а потом, не выдержав, тихо выругался под нос. — Чума меня разрази, не дай бог, кто-нибудь узнает, что мы тут творим!

Ветер донес до них громкий хохот Дайка, который был заглушен хлопаньем паруса.

Корабль вздрогнул, как норовистая лошадь от прикосновения шпоры, снасти заскрипели.

— Послушная девочка! — проворковал Огл, придерживая штурвал. — Вывези нас отсюда, красавица!

Паруса громко хлопали, заполоскав на ветру.

Волверстон, мокрый от пота, посмотрел на Блада.

— Ну что, нам пора вниз? — спросил он с надеждой.

Блад покачал головой.

— Надо обрасопить реи, — сказал он. — И возможно, нам придется выбрать слабину, чтобы паруса не провисали.

Он посмотрел вниз, где люди из их команды старательно тянули указанные снасти.

— Ох, дьявол! — вскрикнул Волверстон, когда почувствовал, что рей вместе с ним начал поворачиваться.

Наконец, парус поймал ветер и выгнулся ровной дугой.

— Вот так! — Блад похлопал рукой по отполированной до блеска поверхности рея. — Чувствуешь, Нэд, мы набираем ход!

—Угу… — сдавленно ответил Волверстон, стараясь удержаться на раскачивающемся и вибрирующем круглом куске дерева.

— Прощай, Барбадос! — сказал Блад, бросив взгляд на удаляющийся зеленый берег. — Cras ingens interabimus aequor1.

И он рассмеялся, вытирая потный лоб.

Волверстон не понял, что хотел сказать капитан последней фразой. Всё, о чем он мог думать — это как убраться с этого проклятого птичьего насеста.

— Неужели нам каждый раз придется сюда лазить? — жалобно спросил он, когда они вернулись на марс.

— Нет-нет, слава богу, нет, — рассмеялся Блад. — Я надеюсь, что мы сумеем управиться с ними с палубы.

— Слава богу! — Волверстон с ужасом поглядел вниз. — Что за чертова работенка!

— А ты молодец, Нэд! — заметил Блад, начиная спускаться по вантам. — Я в первый раз не был таким сноровистым. Правда, меня тогда загнали на грот-марса-рей… — он прищурился и указал пальцем куда-то над своей головой. — Во-он туда, видишь? То еще удовольствие, особенно при штормовом ветре…

— Чтоб я сдох! — выругался Волверстон, посмотрев в том направлении.

— Я тоже так думал, когда карабкался туда, но отступать было поздно, ибо я делал это на спор. В молодости вытворяешь много глупостей…

Продолжая чертыхаться, Волверстон медленно полз по вантам, в то время как Блад уже спрыгнул на палубу, проверяя, как именно были закреплены шкоты, брасы и фалы. Дайк бегал вместе с ним, то и дело выразительно хмыкая. Хагторп занялся бизанью.

Огл старательно стоял у штурвала до тех пор, пока к нему не подошел капитан.

— Она мне нравится, — сказал он, поглаживая штурвал. — Честное слово, Питер, приятный корабль. И посмотри, как послушно идет!

Блад улыбнулся, подняв глаза на белоснежные паруса над головой.

— Испанский капитан хорошо позаботился об ее оснастке и вооружении. Будем обращаться с ней бережно, ибо грех испортить такую красоту по невежеству!

Громкий рык Хагторпа заглушил его слова:

— Я из вас сделаю хороших матросов! Клянусь честью, я не потерплю на нашем корабле этих дурацких разноцветных бантиков!

Огл не выдержал и рассмеялся.

Блад тоже улыбнулся, зная, что основной причиной их веселья является нервное напряжение последних двух дней, которые они провели в подготовке к побегу с Барбадоса.

Всё получилось не совсем так, как они рассчитывали. И вместо шлюпки им достался этот фрегат.

Огл все еще хихикал, спрятав лицо в ладонях.

И Блад, воспользовавшись моментом, провел ладонью по гладкой деревянной рукояти штурвала.

— Ну, здравствуй, прекрасная леди. Или сеньорита? Я теперь твой новый капитан. Надеюсь, мы с тобой поладим… — прошептал он чуть слышно, ощущая дрожь огромного корабля, несшего их к свободе…

* * *

1 Завтра снова мы выйдем в бескрайнее море (лат., цитата из Гомера)


End file.
